The Conquering
"Your people do not worship their weapons as gods. This makes you a mark for infiltration by the surrounding nations. Your only chance to defend is to attack first, and obtain the technologies of each nation along the way." '' A''lso known as the first Stick Wars, The Conquering was the first great war of Inamorta. Fought by the once-peaceful nation of Order, this war began as a defensive campaign to defend against the other kingdoms, (whom worshipped their chosen weapon almost as gods,) which ultimantely united the previously divided nations and created the first empire from the ruins of the quarreling nations. The idea was that the Nation of Order would create a nation with peace before all the warring nations destroyed themselves in battles against one another.. Description The Conquering is the term used to give name to Order's attacks on all other surrounding nations to defend itself. Although the main goal of the operation was to have enough supplies and manpower to be able to withold if ever an attack comes, it was changed to conquering all of the lands of Inamorta. It was divided into different wars, which is divided into different sieges: 'The Morning War' The First Siege - 'The Archidons, being closest and least defended to Order, were the first target for the Morning War and were the first country to be taken in the Conquering. The Archidons fell due to having no defense on the side of Order--they did not expect an attack from them. '''The Winter Siege - '''After conquering the Archidons' lands, Order headed for their next target: The Swordwrath. Order had originally planned to attack the Speartons first, but they were ambushed by natives who move and act like Speartons. After receiving heavy losses from them, they decided they'll need to replenish the numbers of their men and get protection for their Archidons once they attack the Speartons. The answer: Attack the Swordwrath. '''The Great Siege - '''After winning the battle against the Swordrath, Order attacked the Speartons. A great battle between the two factions occured, and it was a long and hard battle. Order reigned surpreme, though, and the Speartons willingly or were forced to join Order's cause. '''The Patriotic Siege - '''Order marched on to their last target: The Magikill. Once the mighty wizards fell, Inamorta would fall to their grasp. The Magikill were defeated, and Order took control. But several peaceful nations were captured by insurgents and rebels composed of those who resisted or escaped the rule of Order. Thus, Order began another war. 'The Empiric War The Alliance Siege - 'Order had only known that the Swordwrath and Archidon rebels have formed an alliance to create Prominence. They attacked the lands the alliance forcibly conquered, and were victorious. However, the fleeting remains of their enemies were slaughtered by a new combine, and only few members of Prominence survived. Speartons supported by Archidons ambushed the retreating foes and one-by-one killed them. Order defeated the attacking force, who were revealed to be the Denuoument. But Order prepared for another siege to prevent the uprisings from becoming a potent threat. '''The Council Siege - '''Order attacked the Denuoument full-force, and they fell. Though, many members survived and escaped. Order hunted them down. '''The Mysterious Siege - '''Order meets the Giants for the first time in this siege. They were not expecting enemies of such gargantuan proportions. Nevertheless, they defeated the Giants and captured them. They then continued to hunt down the remnants of their weakened enemies. 'The Evening War '''The Vengeful Siege - '''In this siege, Order has found the encampment of the elite armada of their enemies. However, they stood united: Speartons trained with the Swordwrath, and the Magikill practiced their glorious arts. Order ambushed them, at the same time did several natives attack with a Giant. Order rose as the victor for the battle, and the elite encampment burned. It was revealed that the base of their enemies was only due north, in a dark desert. Order attacked for the Final Siege. '''The Final Siege - '''Order attacked what was left of their enemies. Order proved far more powerful, and their enemies retreated. However, as Order slowly turned their statue to rubble, their final, ultimate weapon became unleashed: The Great Giant. Order did not give up, and defeated the wonder. Thus, their enemies were defeated, and Inamorta was at peace until the Second War. Outcome The Conquering resulted in Order's newfound rule over Inamorta. Although many years of prosperous peace followed, war threatened the lands again, and Order was forced to take action. This time, however, they knew: divided, they will fall; united, they will stand. The opposing force was revealed to be Chaos. Order was unprepared for such a unique form of enemies, but they fought. Click here to see what happened after the conquering. Category:Stories / plotlines